Jeff's Final Comeback
by Spiritprancer
Summary: This is a Jeff the Killer fanfiction. Basically he was sane for a little while, at age 22, but a trigger sends him back to what he used to be before his random bout of sanity :D
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) this is my first fanfiction, and it is about Jeff the Killer. I'm sorry this is so short for the first chapter, but please read and review?**

It had been almost a year since his last kill. Since then, he had gotten skin grafts to replace his eyelids, let his carved smile heal, and bleached every little bloodstain our of his white pullover hoodie. Jeff the Killer was now simply Jeff. The feeling in the back of his head, that urge to kill, had not been present since the last time he put someone to sleep. The reason for his mental turnaround was unknown, even to him, but he did not really think about it much. Instead, he focused on living his new life the best he could.

He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Walking back out much more slowly, he made his way back to the bedroom. He stopped a few feet away from the bed to admire the sleeping form of his fiancee. She had long, dark brown hair and slim facial features. Her creamy skin was smooth as silk and clear as day. Her head rested comfortably on one slender hand. Jeff smiled. As if she felt his eyes on her, she slowly opened her bright aqua-blue eyes and stretched, the blanket falling onto the floor. Jeff chuckled. "Good morning, Giszelle!"

"G'mornin'," she mumbled, stumbling sleepily to the bathroom.

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed. When Giszelle came back into the bedroom, she sat next to him. She was searing a black tee-shirt (one of Jeff's) and fuzzy green pajama pants. Jeff had a pair of black pajama pants on. He pulled his white hoodie on, mainly because he always wore it, but also because he did not feel like finding a shirt. Somehow,when he saw said hoodie, it was under the edge of the bed. Giszelle folded one long leg underneath her and rested her hands in her lap, turning to look at Jeff.

"So... What's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking we would relax, maybe watch a few movies, make some popcorn, drink soda..." He trailed off with a grin, pulling her into his arms. "After all, the big day is in two weeks."

She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "Remember that I have to work tomorrow though."

He held er for a few more minutes and then they headed downstairs into the living room. Giszelle picked out a movie while Jeff went to the kitchen to make French toast and bacon for breakfast. He walked back into the living room a bit later holding a plate in each hand, and he had two glasses of orange juice balanced precariously on his wrists. Taking her food and juice, Giszelle sat on the couch. She set her plate on her lap and picked up a movie case; the title was "Last Night". Jeff nodded approvingly , setting his breakfast down on the couch to put the movie in the DVD player. He grabbed the remotes for the TV and the DVD player off of the entertainment center, then picked up his juice. He handed the remotes to Giszelle so he could pick up his plate and sit down next to her. She started the movie. Within fifteen minutes their breakfast dishes were on the floor next to the couch. Halfway through the movie, Giszelle was clinging to Jeff, terrified, and he had his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair comfortingly. By the end credits she was sobbing quietly. Jeff had not realized she would react to horror movies in such a way. She jumped when the main menu screen popped up, and looked up at him expectantly. He patted her hand and stood up to change the movie. He chose one called "How They Fell In Love", and went into the kitchen to get a couple of cans of Mountain Dew and make some popcorn.

Giszelle was much calmer during the second movie. The two spent the entire movie munching popcorn, Giszelle sitting on Jeff's lap and his right arm around her waist. The movie after that, "Death's Duty", was boring, and they just about fell asleep in each other's arms. The fourth movie, however, was much more interesting. It was called "The Monster Under Your Bed". Jeff was very interested in it. Giszelle was laying her head on his shoulder, quoting the lines of the mother of a seven year old boy in the movie. She said, "Be quiet, my son. There's nothing there! Just go to sleep." Jeff's eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where… Who… No, what. What am I? What happened… Oh right, the fire. Those bullies. I know what I am. Beautiful. My old face was average. That isn't me. My new face is beautiful. She lied. She lied. Kill. Go to sleep. Go to…_

"…sleep" Jeff whispered. He absently pushed Giszelle aside and stood up, walking toward the kitchen.

She kneeled on the couch, looking over the back of it to watch Jeff. "Are you okay?" she asked cautiously, a bit worried about him.

He did not respond. He walked slowly into the kitchen, opened a drawer, and pulled out a steak knife. After turning the blade over in his hands a few times, he nodded, smiling. He held the knife in his right hand, using his left index finger to trace the scars from his previously ever-present carved smile. Letting his hand fall to his side, he stared at the blade.

Giszelle jumped back as Jeff spun in place and walked toward her. However, rather than approaching er, he turned toward the downstairs bathroom. He switched the overhead light on as he entered, and turned to face the mirror that took up the wall above the sink. What he saw flickered back and forth between what he looked like before what had happened nine years in the past. And what he had looked like ever since.

This was too much. He picked up a ceramic soap dish and struck the mirror with it. The glass did not shatter; instead, a spider web of cracks covered the entirety of it, the impact point at the center of the glass web. Jeff's broken reflection had stopped flickering, at least. He used a larger section of the broken mirror to see what he was doing, and traced his scars with the steak knife. After a minute the sink was splattered with blood, as well as the front of his hoodie. He laughed. His smile was once again unable to fade.

He turned toward the door. His laughter died as he caught sight of Giszelle in the doorway. Pulling his hood up in such a way that it shadowed his black eyes, he frowned to the best of his ability. He looked into her wide, blue, worry-filled eyes for a moment, then shoved her aside and left the room. He growled "Get out of here!" over his shoulder and walked quickly out into the living room.

Despite Jeff's warning, Giszelle followed him. She stepped in front of him. "Tell me what's wrong, Jeff!"

He looked into her eyes once more. Instead of the woman he loved, however, he saw his old self; the only similarity was her hair color, but that was enough. His knife hand twitched, and he shoved her back with his other hand. She stumbled from the force behind the push, and fell over onto her back. She realized then that Jeff was no longer the Jeff she knew, but she still loved him, and wanted to try to help him. Propping herself up on her elbows, Giszelle opened her mouth to speak. Jeff put his index finger up to his lips to shush her, and then half-jumped onto her, pinning her arms against her sides with his knees.

"You can't come back," he said matter-of-factly.

"Jeff…" Giszelle whispered, almost pleadingly.

He held the index finger of his knife hand up to his lips. His hood had fallen back, his eyes were wide, and he had a mad grin on his face. "Shh…" He slowly lifted his knife to her face. She struggled, turning her head away. He held her head in place with his free hand. She was terrified; she could not make a sound, and did not even notice the pain when he began slowly and carefully carving a smile onto her flawless face. Her mind caught up as he finished making her smile look identical to his own, and she let out a terrified whimper. He chuckled darkly, positioning the knife carefully so it was directly over her heart. "Just… Go… To… Sleep…" Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in a silent scream, as Jeff's knife pierced her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to read this, even though it has such short chapters, and to those who reviewed it :D I am super stoked that you actually like this story... Anyway, here is chapter 3. It' s a bit longer than the other chapters, in an effort to make my chapters longer in general. Please read and review :3**

It was ten o'clock at night. The house was quiet, with the exception of low, eerie music from the TV, which displayed the main menu screen of The Monster Under Your Bed. It was dark; the only light was the blue-white glow from the TV screen. Said glow lit up one side of Jeff's face, making him look even paler than usual. His black hair fell over his face. He was laughing; a low, dark, uncontrollable chuckle. He pulled the bloody steak knife carelessly from Giszelle's stilled heart and shoved it into his hoodie pocket.

His laughter was cut off as his mental state shifted. His eyes widened as he looked down and realized that his fiancée was dead, and he was covered in her blood. Grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, he shook her, shouting "Wake up Giszelle! Please wake up!" After a few minutes of her not waking up, Jeff gently moved off of her to a spot next to her. He pulled her to his chest and rocked back and forth, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." He went on like that for quite some time. He had begun crying at some point, but he was not sure when. He reached up to wipe the tears away.

Quite suddenly, all emotion left his dark eyes. He tossed Giszelle's body aside and stood up, heading toward the shed to find a shovel. Once he had one, he went back in, grabbing the body and tossing it over his shoulder. He left the house through the back door, keeping to the shadows as he walked toward a nearby park. He knew for sure that the park had no street lights, so it was fully dark at that time of night. That made his job that much easier. It was already one o'clock, and he wanted to be back at the house before dawn. He ducked behind a building; a group of giggling teens was gossiping about who knows what, sitting in a circle in the middle of the sidewalk. He circled around to an alley that led directly to the park he was going to. The alley was quite long, but it was a direct route, and was pitch-black the whole way, providing perfect cover for someone trying not to be seen.

Jeff walked silently down the dark alley. He stiffened. There was something behind him; he could hear it. Shifting his hold on the dead woman, he used his left hand to draw the knife that he still had tucked away in his hoodie pocket. He turned around, blade at the ready. He scanned the alley with eyes accustomed to the dark. A loud screech echoed in the shadows, and Jeff jumped. He growled in irritation a moment later. An angry cat bolted away, its tail puffed out with a slight kink in it where Jeff had unknowingly stepped on the small creature. Swearing under his breath, he turned back toward his destination, knife still in his hand, just in case.

He reached the park with no further delay. There was a maple tree near the center of the park under which the couple had sat during their first date. This was the spot that Jeff chose to dig Giszelle's grave. He set her body down next to the tree, setting his knife next to her and grabbing the shovel he had secured beneath her bloody clothes, and began digging. After a while, when he was halfway done with the grave, parts of his and his fiancée's first date replayed in his head. He saw them looking up at the stars, then he pictured the way the moonlight had reflected in her eyes. He chuckled and kept digging.

Finally, he was satisfied with the hole. He dropped the body into the makeshift grave; he even made sure she fell at an angle that guaranteed she was flat on her back. He replaced the dirt in such a way that only a trained police dog could know there was someone buried there, and stepped back to admire his work, grinning.

His grin faded a moment later, He realized exactly what he had done; that Giszelle was gone, and he was the one to do away with her. Never again would he see the light and love in her bright blue eyes, or hear her cheery musical voice, or touch her beautiful smooth skin, or hold her in his arms, all because he had killed her. He loved her, cared for her, needed her, and still she had died by his hand. All light left his eyes. His expression was unreadable; perhaps it was no expression at all. He pulled his hood up over his head. Leaving his knife and shovel where they sat, he started off toward the house. He walked slowly, head down, hands in his hoodie pockets, not caring that he was walking on a main sidewalk, maybe not even realizing where he was at all.

The sun could be seen trying to peek out around the distant mountains. In front of his house, a woman approached him. She had dark blonde hair, a perfect figure, and hazel eyes. She scanned him, noting his white, blood-stained sweatshirt, black pajama pants, and shadowed face. "Hi, remember me?"

He did not respond, nor did he look at her.

"I'm Vanessa, we went to school together."

Still he did not respond.

"I actually kind of like your new look."

He nodded slightly.

"Can I come in?" she asked excitedly.

He shrugged and entered his home, Vanessa close behind. She turned on the lights as she went, mainly because he did not. He walked straight to the stairs, while she was heading to the living room. She turned the light on and gasped; the carpet in front of the TV was soaked with blood! However, knowing Jeff's history, it was not all that surprising to her. She decided she would clean up, and then see what Jeff was up to. She turned off the TV and got some cleaning supplies from under the kitchen sink, then set to work.

Jeff sat in the dark n the middle of his bed. He was staring blankly in the general direction of the bedroom door. Images from his days with Giszelle played in his mind; them at the park, them in the mountains, shopping for each other's gifts, planning the wedding; always focusing on her beautiful eyes, but they were not as vivid as if she were sitting across from him. He closed his own eyes for a moment and opened them again, willing Giszelle to come back to him. She did not. He sighed, closing his eyes once more to try again. When he opened them, it was to find Vanessa in the doorway.

"Are you okay Jeffrey?"

He ignored her.

"You can talk to me, you know. I'll listen and try to understand."

Hiding his face in his hands, he began to cry quietly. He could not talk to this woman, or anyone, about what he had done. It hurt too much. She was next to him a moment later; pushing his hood off his head and pulling him close, trying to comfort him. He did not want her help, but he leaned against her anyway, allowing her to hold him and stroke his hair soothingly. After a few minutes his tears subsided. He pulled away from her, face warm from both crying and realizing he had allowed himself to be held by this woman. She smiled and told him he should come downstairs, and she would make him a cup of Tension Tamer tea. Nodding, Jeff stood up and followed her downstairs and into the kitchen, where a folding table and two folding chairs were set up. He sat in one of the chairs.

Vanessa set the tea she made in front of him and sat down in the chair across from him. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Jeff sighed, and in a weak monotone, replied: "I killed her. I love her."

"Who?"

"Giszelle." Still his tone did not change.

Vanessa was quiet for a few minutes. She had no idea who "Giszelle" was, but obviously she was important to him. Determined, Vanessa tried asking more questions.

"What was she like?"

"Nice. Beautiful." He had finished his tea. His tone remained unchanging.

"Were you married?"

"No."

"Were you going to be?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon."

She nodded. This was getting nowhere; all she wanted was to find out more about her old friend and help him, but his short emotionless answers did not give her much to go off of. Not to mention they did not reveal anything she could help with. Still she kept at it.

"How long were you two together?"

"A while."

"Were you happy?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me more… I want to help."

Jeff stood up quickly, slamming his hands down onto the table as his chair tipped over behind him from the force of him rising. "Look," His voice had taken on a low, spiteful tone. "I don't want to tell you anything. But here's what happened."

She nodded, listening intently.

"I thought I was finally okay. I had someone I loved, who loved me too. I was happy. We were happy. We planned a wedding, brainstormed names for our future children… We bought our house, a car, and everything we needed to live happily together." His voice grew more and more hysterical as he spoke. "We never fought. We told each other everything. I was okay. For once I was okay. I thought I was. Then it all came back. The past, the pain, the memories… And that _FEELING!_ Oh God… It was back. I thought it had gone for good. But it was there. I remembered everything. In my love, I saw my old self. I thought my past had come to take me back there." By then, unbidden tears were streaming down his face. "Once I realized it was Giszelle, I… And I was covered in… Her blood… I killed her… I KILLED MY LOVE!" He fell onto the floor, crying hysterically, unable to speak any more.

Sitting next to him, Vanessa tried to comfort him again. He shoved her away. She tried again, with the same outcome.

"Why won't you let me help?"

Through his tears, Jeff managed to choke out "I don't… you can't… She's dead."

"And how does that make you feel?"


End file.
